Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{r}0 \\ 9 \\ 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 9 & 9\end{array}\right]$